Killer Beekeeper
Killer Beekeeper is an enemy and also one of the 31 Playable Characters in the game, ''Castle Crashers''. His magical attacks are Non-Elemental and his starting weapon is the Rat Beating Bat. Killer Beekeeper's specialties are combo locking, unique crowd control, unique basic juggling, and unique basic boss slaying. General Background Throughout the game, only two Killer Beekeepers are seen during the Flowery Field level. They fight alongside the third group of Bees the heroes encounter. Involvement Not much is known of their story or involvement in the storyline but it is presumed that they are enemies of King and his knights. It is also possible that the Killer Beekeepers simply don't like people on their bee farm, and are just trying to chase away any intruders. Description Killer Beekeeper's appearance is that of a typical beekeeper. Particularly, one who wears a hat veil mainly tailored to protect from bee stings to the face and neck. Magic Splash Attack "Bee Rain" Element: Bee (Non-Elemental) Max Hits: 1 hit per upgrade level (max of 7) Damage/Hit: Base Magic Damage x 0.5 Summons a bee that drops straight down from the sky, stinger first, until it hits an enemy or the ground, at which point it dies and bounces off the ground a couple times before blinking out. Each upgrade level adds another bee that drops just in front of the previous ones. This is the only splash attack that deals normal damage to targets in the air. Because the bees fall straight down instead from the sides similiar "Arrow Rain" or "Weapon Rain", it is easier to hit many bosses with all of the bees compared to those spells, making this one of the best Splash Attacks for hitting airborne enemies. However, because each bee dies as soon as it hits something, each bee can only hit one target, whereas in most Splash Attacks each hit of the spell can actually hit multiple enemies. Thus it is limited to hitting 7 enemies at most, whereas other Splash Attacks have no upper limit to how many enemies they can hit (just how many hits they can do to a single enemy). If a boss is next to or floating next to a wall (e.g.: the last boss in his floating spider form) and you use Killer Beekeeper's splash attack next to or under the boss, the bees will come down in a straight line, ensuring every bee is dealing a hit and causing tons of damage. It works well if whomever the boss is chasing holds up their shield next to a wall while the designated Killer Beekeeper splashes away. Magic Projectile Bee Shot Element: Bee (Non-Elemental) Damage: Base Magic Damage Shoots a bee forward, stinger-first. Elemental Infusion "Armor Pierce" Element: 'Non-Elemental '''Damage: '(Base Magic Damage^2 Base Melee Damage^2 This attack pierces armor, and deals twice normal damage Magic Jump '''Steam Jump Element: Mechanical (Non-Elemental) Damage: Base Magic Damage Jump with a purple steam cloud and steam sound effect that damages enemies. This is similar to the jumps of the Industrialist and the Fencer. Unlock Path Gallery Screen shot 2011-02-25 at 18.53.31.png|Barbarian; the character required to unlock Killer Beekeeper. BeefyBeekeeper.png|Beefy sprite BOBbee.png|Back off Barbarian Sprite beekeeperps4.jpg|Killer Beekeeper's Color Affinity on a PS4 controller (it's a bit dimmer than Gray Knight's/Skeleton's) Trivia * Enemy Killer Beekeepers only appear in Flowery Field. * Only two Killer Beekeepers appear in the entire game, but there are multiple dead Beekeepers in the Necromancer's Room. * Killer Beekeeper, Stove Face and Brute are the only playable enemies that appear in only one level to fight in. * Enemy Killer Beekeepers are weak to Ice. * Killer Beekeeper's Splash Attack is the only one that deals normal damage to targets in the air. * Killer Beekeeper is a C Rank character (C+). * Fencer, Industrialist, and Killer Beekeeper's magic jump is the equivalent of an obstacle in Alien Ship. * On non-remastered versions of the game, the bees from the splash attack move straight down, but on the remastered versions, they move at a slight angle downward. See also * Playable Characters * Character Tiers * Weapons * Weapon Tiers * Rat Beating Bat * Barbarian * Flowery Field * Necromancer's Room * Bee Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Non-Elemental Category:Playable Characters